Costume Drama
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: This halloween in South Park the costumes come to life... literally. Will the teens of South Park ever get their friends back? And will the epic battle of Kyle vs. Cartman end badly? Read to find out.


**A/N: Ok, so I know there are like five thousand other stories I should be working on, but I LOVE halloween. I think you could probably tell that from the fact that I have written three halloween fics now lol. Also I've had this idea since last year so I have to try it and now is the perfect opportunity.**

**Hope you like. **

**I do not own South Park.**

* * *

"Dude! Have you seen what Bebe and Wendy are wearing?" Kenny exclaimed as the boys stood at their lockers.

"Well we are in the same class as them aren't we?" Kyle snapped sarcastically as he threw books into his locker with his free hand.

Maybe I sould explain this from the beggining, it was halloween, and in South Park the kids wore their costumes to school. However, this year was different. They were no longer kids anymore, and so the costumes had to become twice as extravagent, in the small town of South Park it really was a competition to be the best dressed. So when they heard about the arrival of a new costume shop on the outskirts of town, they all rushed out there to buy thier costumes. Kyle and Stan were less than impressed when they found that the only costume left was two t-shirts in one, a siamese twin costume.

So it was just a normal halloween for the teens of South Park, but nothing in that town stayed normal for long.

"I don't get why you guys are being so pissy," Kenny stated adjusting his black mask slightly. Kenny was dressed head to toe in black. He was wearing black jeans and a black, muscle hugging t-shit along with a midnight coloured cape, hat and mask and carrying a sword. He had opted to dress as Zorro, and surprisingly it worked for him because it added to his aura of mystery. His striking blue eyes sparkled syly from behind the mask "You're pretty much a married couple anyway."

"Shut up Kenny!" Kyle warned. "Or you won't make it to the end of the day."

"He has a point though," Cartman chuckled, he was dressed as hitler... again. "You guys look like fags in that costume."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose "Lame. So. Fucking. Lame."

"Well at least I don't look like a fuckin-"

"Guys?" Wendy's voice interupted. "Help?" The boys turned to see Wendy dragging an unconscious Bebe towards them, and immediately their jaws hit the floor. Wendy was wearing ripped, black, leather pants and matching leather top -well, bra basically- along with a black, cat mask, having dressed up as Catwoman. Her best friend Bebe had come as Lady Gaga from the Poker Face video. Her normally curly hair had been chemically straightened and she was wearing a blue leotard with killer heels and a pair of sunglasses.

Kenny was the first to gather his thoughts and snap out of the hot babe enduced trance. "Is she ok? What happened?" he asked, helping Wendy support the blond girl and trying to get a good look at the Bebe's chest in the process.

"She just - stop doing that Kenny," she glared at the gawking blond boy for a second, he looked up at her with an appologetic smile and shrugged. Wendy rolled her eyes and continued "She was acting really weird, saying weird things, and then she just fainted."

"Weird things?" Stan asked.

"Like what?" Kyle added.

But before Wendy could answer, Bebe's head snapped up again as she regained consciousness. The blond girl stepped away from the others, a wide grin spreading over her features. "Bebe?" Wendy asked tentatively.

Bebe's smile widdened -if that was possible- before she yelled "GOOD EVENING SOUTH PARK!"

"The fuck?" Cartman questioned.

"ARE YOU READY FOR A SHOW?" she asked.

"Uh... weird things like that," Wendy pointed out. "Bebe, you ok?" she asked anxiously, waving a glove clad hand in front of her friend's face.

"I'M GONNA KICK THIS THING OFF WITH A SONG YOU ALL KNOW. IT'S A LITTLE NUMBER CALLED JUST DANCE, SING ALONG IF YOU KNOW THE WORDS!" Bebe shouted.

"Ok, that bitch is fucking insane," Cartman chuckled.

"I've had a little bit to much, much.

All of the people start to rush, start to rush by..."

Bebe's voice became more and more distant as she disappeared down the hall, dancing and singing. She paused for a second to push an extremely confused looking Tweek against his locker and grind against him suggestively before continuing along the hallway. The gang slowly approached Tweek, who was staring after the blond, a look of confusion and terror etched into his features.

"Tweek," Wendy asked tentatively. "You ok?"

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek cried out, breathing quickly and erratically as his hands weaved into his hair. "Did I -nngh- just get raped by Bebe Stephens?"

"Tweek, who the hell are you supposed to be?" Cartman asked, ignoring the twitchy blond's question as he raised a brow at Tweek's outfit.

Tweek was dressed in a long black cloak, a plain white, poorly buttoned shirt and black pants underneath. His usually wild blond hair was slicked back with a truckload of gel and he was holding a stick of some kind in his right hand. "It was -ack- Craig's idea," he stated, shaking violently. "I'm Draco Malfoy and he's H-Harry Potter."

A long pause followed, before Stan said "That's pretty gay dude."

"Pretty gay?" Cartman snorted. "That's gayer than the Jew fag twins over here," he pointed out, motioning towards Stan and Kyle.

"I'm not gay fatass!" Kyle yelled.

"Yeah!" Stan nodded. "And I'm not Jewish!"

"He's a Jew and you're his siamese twin," Cartman argued. "Therefore you are Jew for a day. Am I right Kenny?" he asked, only to be answered with silence. "Kenny?" he qustioned. The group turned to see Kenny lying on the ground, slumped against the lockers. Cartman grabbed the blond by his shirt, lifting him up "You dead poor boy?"

Kenny's eyes shot open "Who are chu?" he asked, his voice thick with a spanish accent.

"Oh God not again," Wendy groaned.

"Kenny, stop fucking around," Cartman sighed. The blond shoved Cartman away from him roughly, smirking when the chubby teen slammed into the lockers opposite. "What the fuck? You can't just push me without warning fucktard!"

"I can do what I want," Kenny answered, grabbing his sword and cutting a Z shape into Cartman's Hitler jacket. "I am Zorro!" he stated, before literally jumping off the lockers. He grabbed one of the beams that ran across the ceiling, hoisted himself up onto it and slinked off into the distance.

"Hey!" Cratman shouted, jumping to his feet once the shock wore off. "Get the fuck back here and pay for the damage you did to my costume asshole!"

"It's like, everyone is becoming their outfit," Kyle mused. "They're turning into whatever or whoever they're dressed as."

"Where was that costume shop built again?" Stan questioned, causing Wendy, Kyle and Tweek to share a knowing glance.

"We gotta -gah- get to a computer!" Tweek stated, before the teens set off down the hall, leaving Cartman to chase -waddle quickly- after Zorro Kenny.

Couldn't they have a normal, uneventful halloween for once?


End file.
